Pas assez courageux pour te dire adieu
by So.Lalia
Summary: One-shot Lors d'un rendez vous avec son frère, Temari reçoit une visite des plus inattendu, le retour à Konoha de certains ninjas de la feuille la travaille et, elle se demande comment reprendre le cours de sa vie...


**Bon c'est la première fiction (enfin**** one-shot) que j'écris et que je publie, donc le niveau n'est surement pas formidable. De plus, malgré le correcteur d'orthographe de microsoft il doit rester des fautes ça et là... J'espère que ça ne gachera pas votre lecture. **

**Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi même si j'aurai été très fière d'être la créatrice de Sikamaru ! ^^**

* * *

La jeune femme arriva devant le lieu de rendez-vous et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : pile à l'heure comme à son habitude. Souriante elle passa la porte se retrouvant dans le hall d'un restaurant ; le maitre d'hôtel la salua d'un simple « bonjour Mlle Sabaku » et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent la salle principale du restaurant, certaines des personnes déjà attablées saluèrent la blonde : c'était une habituée de l'endroit. L'homme désigna une table deux personnes à la jeune femme et la laissa s'installer ; elle se trouvait face à une baie vitrée qui lui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur la rue principale de la ville. Elle s'assit de façon à pouvoir regarder les passants et étudia rapidement son reflet : elle avait ramené ses cheveux blonds en quatre couettes et portait une robe noire nouée à sa taille par ruban rouge satisfaite par son image, elle ramena son attention sur la rue.

L'immeuble face à elle était de style colonial, construction typique du pays du feu ; au ré de chassé un café proposait ombre et rafraichissements aux passants peu habitués à la chaleur de Suna. Elle cherchait à mettre un nom sur tous les visages qu'elle apercevait quand elle vit un couple s'installer à la terrasse face à elle. Notre observatrice se rembrunie à cette vision : le couple originaire de Konoha lui rappela de sombres souvenirs.

Deux ans plus tôt un soulèvement avait eu lieu au sein de la population, la guerre contre le Son, tout juste fini avait épuisé le pays et ses habitants ; et malgré tout le mal que s'était donné le Kazekage pour venir en aide à son peuple certains n'étaient pas satisfaits. Leurs voisins du pays de la pluie avaient profité de l'agitation pour les attaquer soutenu par le mouvement dissident. Suna avait refusé toute aide de ses alliés, tenant à régler le conflit seul ; mais malgré de nombreuses batailles dévastatrices, aucun des deux camps ne s'était imposé comme vainqueur.

Les anciennes amitiés s'étaient accrues lors de la grande guerre contre le son et les « Trois de Suna » comme on appelait les No Sabaku avaient leur place au sein des cœurs des ninjas de Konoha. C'est donc naturellement que ceux-ci s'étaient proposé pour secourir leurs amis. Face à cette situation dangereuse et stérile, Gaara avait fini par accepter l'aide de leurs amis du village de la feuille… Ceux de Konoha, forts de leur amitié n'avait réclamé aucun payement pour l'aide fournie, et s'étaient tous jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille secourant ainsi leurs amis de longue date. Revigorés par l'aide apportée, le camp du Kazekage avait rapidement mi fin à la guerre civile, écrasant les ennemis d'Ame et pardonnant les natifs du pays du vent repentants. Les ninjas de Konoha étaient restés à Suna pour prévenir toutes nouvelles attaques et les possibles remises en cause du pouvoir établi. Se rendant utiles ils avaient participé à la reconstruction du pays sous les ordres de leurs amis (ce qui expliquait la présence d'un batiment du style de Konoha en plein Suna).

Tous les jeunes de Konoha n'étaient pas restés en garnison à Suna, beaucoup dont Hinata et Sakura, deux amies de Temari No Sabaku, étaient rentrés pour aider leur propre pays. Toutefois l'équipe 10, ainsi que Naruto Uzumaki et Lee Rock avaient été placé sous le commandement de Gaara du désert ; ainsi depuis plus de 6 mois ils vivaient parmi les sunniens. Les bâtiments détruits avaient été reconstruits, les écoles fermées rouvertes, les ninjas blessés soignés et remis sur pied… Suna était prêt à se reprendre en main : l'aide de Konoha n'était plus nécessaire.

Temari, le regard fixé sur ses deux amis assis à la terrasse se surpris à regretter de ne plus avoir de travail à donner à ceux-ci : ils allaient bientôt devoir partir. Elle avait rendez vous avec son frère, surement pour parler de ce sujet. En temps normal Gaara l'aurait simplement fait convoquer dans son bureau… Mais depuis la fin de la guerre civile les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient que peu vu. Et avec la mort de Kankuro… Celui-ci s'était en effet sacrifié pour sauver sa sœur lors d'une bataille particulièrement meurtrière, et c'est en parti sa perte qui avait poussé le plus jeune des Sabaku à accepter l'aide de Konoha. Aucun des deux survivants ne s'était totalement pardonné la perte de leur frère, se sentant tous deux coupables. Ils s'étaient donc encore plus rapproché malgré leur rares moments ensemble : se raccrochant à leur dernière famille en vie… Les larmes aux yeux la belle blonde chassa ses funestes pensées d'un mouvement de tête.

Tout à ses sombres réminiscences elle n'avait pas senti approché l'homme qui se trouvait à présent derrière elle.

« - Bonjour… » La voix la fit se ressaisir, elle se retourna, étonnée de ne pas reconnaitre la voix de son cadet, et se trouva face à un pull noir… Elle leva la tête pour voir au dessus le visage d'un jeune homme connu. D'abord étonnée Temari se ressaisie :

« - Salut, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je ne croyais pas avoir rendez vous avec un flemmard de première ! » La jeune femme sourit à son interlocuteur, heureuse de voir Le Nara avant son départ vraisemblablement proche.

« - Hum… Tu semble attendre quelqu'un, et je voudrais pas déranger… Mais je peux… ? » Sans attendre la réponse de la blonde Shikamaru s'installa en face d'elle, posant au passage par terre à coté de sa chaise un sac que la jeune kunoishi n'avait pas remarqué. « Bon, pour une fois écoute moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plait. » le jeune homme l'aire déterminé regarda celle qui lui faisait face avant de reprendre : « Comme tu le sais surement notre boulot ici est fini, vous avez plus rien à nous faire faire… J'me plein pas attention ! Mais… disons qu'on peut pas rester là éternellement avec Ino, Choji, et les autres. On va donc rentrer chez nous à Konoha. »

Temari ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir acquiesça, tentant de garder un visage impassible malgré la tristesse qu'entrainait les propos du brun. Elle continua à le regarder, cherchant à graver son image dans sa tête : la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient quittés ils ne s'étaient plus revus pendant 3ans… Elle tenait cette fois à se souvenir parfaitement de tous les traits de son visage.

« - Donc on va partir, et avant ça je voulais te donner deux trois truc… Tu les ouvriras plus tard quand on serra parti. » Au regard intéressé de la jeune femme il ajouta : « Pour une fois soit gentille et fait ce que je te dis ! » Il déposa devant elle (évitant soigneusement l'assiette de la jeune femme) un paquet volumineux entouré de papier kraft, tiré de son sac, et posa dessus une petite boite qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Une fois ses deux cadeaux posés il se leva lui souriant, toujours sous le regard interrogateur de son amie, et l'aire résigné embrassa le front de la blonde.

« - Mais Shikamaru… Qu'est ce que…. ?

- Non ! Je ne répondrais pas à tes question, j'ai pas que ça à faire, Ino veut partir en début d'après midi, faut que je fasse mes affaire. » Le garçon commençait à partir quand Temari lui lança :

« - Mais Gaara ne vous a pas encore renvoyé ! Vous devez rester tant qu'il ne vous a pas remercier ! » La blonde la gorge serrée refusait de comprendre les derniers mots de son ami et encore plus d'imaginer ce que ça allait entrainer.

« - Au revoir Temari No Sabaku… Fille galère… » Avec un dernier sourire l'héritier Nara tourna les talons et se retrouva dehors avant même que la jeune femme ait pu répondre. Ne le voyant pas rejoindre ses amis et ne pouvant partir à sa recherche (et après tout pourquoi le ferait-elle ?!) elle porta son attention sur les deux paquets du jeune manipulateur d'ombres. Elle déposa délicatement sur le coté le plus petit, le gardant pour la fin et entrepris d'ouvrir l'autre.

Elle trouva à l'intérieur du carton entouré de papier un ours en peluche, un cadre avec une photo d'eux deux se chamaillant, Une petite boite en bois noir fermée par une serrure, et dans le fond du paquet une jolie clef finement ouvragé. Telle une enfant, la sunienne tourna la boite dans tout les sens, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures avant de se décider à l'ouvrir : elle enfonça la clef dans la petite serrure et tourna. Quand le clapet s'ouvrit une petite mélodie s'échappa de la boite, une sorte de berceuse, douce et apaisante : typiquement Nara ! La jeune femme souriante face à tant de douceur fini d'ouvrir la boite pour y voir un couple enlacer tourner sur eux même, et dans le creux normalement prévu pour déposer des bijoux : un bout de papier plier. Elle le pris dans sa main dans l'objectif de le déplier pour le lire mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de son cadet :

« - Bonjour… Pardon pour le retard… » Elle lui sourit et répondit au regard interrogateur que son frère posait sur ses cadeaux :

« - Oui on m'a apporté ça quand tu n'étais pas là. » Le jeune homme paru satisfait de sa réponse ne prêtant plus attention aux objets atypiques posés sur la table.

« - Tu te doute de ce dont je veux te parler… L'Hokage m'a fait parvenir un message m'apprenant qu'elle aurait bientôt besoin de tous ses ninjas. Bla bla bla… Nin nin nin… Tu comprends… Blam badoum barouf… patati et patata… » Temari n'écoutait plus son frère : ils partaient… Ils quittaient Suna… Ils la laissaient… Et lui avec les autres… La sunienne senti le bout de papier plier dans sa main et prise d'un besoin de le lire se leva prestament :

« - Heu excuse-moi… Je dois… » Elle regarda tout autour d'elle cherchant une excuse « Je dois aller aux toilettes ! » Sans attendre l'accord de son frère elle pris la direction des sanitaires afin d'être à l'abri des regards. Une fois enfermée dans une cabine elle s'appuya contre la porte avant de déplier la feuille. Elle lut. Et relut… Elle ne le croyait pas… Elle ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était rentrée dans les toilettes elle en sorti et se dirigea à grande enjambées vers sa table et l'objet de ses pensées : la seconde petite boite ! La voyant de retour son frère ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question mais l'aire perdu de son ainée le dissuada de faire le moindre commentaire. Il la vit se ruer sur une boite qui était restée près des objets posés sur la table ; l'ouvrir… Et la refermer aussi rapidement. Elle marmonnait des propos inintelligibles et dans le flot de baragouinage il comprit seulement les mots « Idiot, folle, et complètement dément ». Elle s'assit à sa place initiale, le regard perdu dans le vague. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi sans qu'il n'ose déranger sa sœur. Après avoir rouvert une dernière fois la boite et longuement fixé son contenu elle releva la tête vers son frère et dit :

« - Excuse moi, je suis fatiguée… Tu disais ? » Habituer aux sauts d'humeur de sa sœur Gaara décida de ne pas faire attention à ce qui venait de ce passer, bien qu'une telle réaction était déconcertante venant de sa sœur : elle hurlait, cassait tout mais elle restait rarement sans voix…

« - Et bien que nous allions devoir trouver un moyen de congédier nos amis, ils n'ont plus rien à faire ici, le pays va de mieux en mieux, j'ai déjà renvoyé certains de nos ninjas en missions… Ils vont pouvoir rentrer à Konoha. » « Ha. » Fut la seule réponse de la kunoishi. Celle-ci était perdu dans la contemplation d'une chose derrière son frère, celui-ci agacé par son manque d'attention flagrant se tourna vers la fenêtre et chercha du regard ce qui pouvait obnubiler sa sœur. Il aperçu au café qui faisait face au restaurant dans lequel ils se trouvaient trois de leurs amis : Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi et leur coéquipier Shikamaru Nara. A la vu de ce dernier, les sourcils du Kazekage se froncèrent : le trouble de sa sœur pourrait peut être s'expliquer… La jeune femme ne laissant pas le temps à son frère de cogiter plus longtemps se leva :

« - Désolée, j'ai un truc très urgent à faire, et ça ne peut vraiment plus attendre. » elle laissa son cadet sur ces mots, le papier et la petite boite toujours dans sa main. Elle traversa le restaurant au pas de course pour se retrouver à l'aire libre ; elle continua sa course jusqu'à arriver aux cotés du Nara qui l'ayant vu sortir s'était tourné face à elle l'aire plus ennuyer que jamais :

« - Tu comptais partir comme ça ! Tu me balance pareil nouvelle, pas en face en plus, et tu pense t'en tirer ! » La jeune femme qui lui faisait face avait crié ces mots mais sa voix trahissait les sanglots qu'elle retenait. Le brun concentrer dans la contemplation de ses pieds ne le remarqua pas :

« - Pfff… J't'avais dit de pas l'ouvrir ! » La jeune femme ne retint pas plus longtemps ses larmes ; l'entendant sangloter (chose suffisamment rare pour faire réagir l'impassible Nara) il leva la tête le regard surpris scrutant Temari.

« - Et quand est ce que tu comptais m'épouser ?! Une fois rentrer à Konoha et moi ici à t'attendre ?! Dans 8 ans quand on se serrait croisé sur un quelconque champ de bataille ? » L'aire peinée elle fixait le Nara attendant une réaction… Qui ne venait pas.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : elle voulait l'épouser… Lui… Le flemmard, le bon à rien le tire au flan qu'elle réprimandait tout le temps !

Le sourire qui illumina le visage du ninja quand il eu assimilé les mots prononcés et qu'il eu tiré ses conclusion, n'eu d'égale que celui de la jeune femme quand il la pris dans ses bras. La serrant de toutes ses forces il murmura au creux de son oreille :

« - Encore plus galère que toi : ne pas t'avoir auprès moi…

- Je t'aime aussi » répondit la blonde avant d'embrasser le brun.

* * *

Une mélodie résonne dans une maison… Une berceuse, douce et apaisante. La musique provient d'une boite en bois noir au couvercle soulevé… On peut y voir un couple enlacé tourne sur lui-même au rythme de la musique ; à l'intérieur se trouve un morceau de papier, froissé par les lectures à répétition :

_« Pas assez courageux pour te dire adieu, et encore moins pour te dire combien tu compte à mes yeux… J'aurais aimé t'avoir à mes cotés toute ma vie… Pouvoir t'appeler Madame Nara, regarder le temps passer avec toi. J'aurai aimé t'épouser, t'aurai été la plus belle des femmes galères ! Ça aurait été merveilleux. Je t'aime. _

_Shikamaru. »_


End file.
